


Language Difference

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleepy Eren, Sweet Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Even though all people live inside the walls, there were people that still hold on to their origins. Eren was one of those people. In early age, he learned how to speak German from his mother.





	Language Difference

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a gift for KenziM~ 
> 
> Don't know if they have an account on here, but I decided to give her a notion on here anyway!
> 
> A good and interesting idea they gave me to write, and now I have finished this. 
> 
> I don't really know about quality tho, but I still hope that you like it!
> 
> BTW! I don't know German, French or Spanish lol, I didn't take the course for more than just six months, after that, I just gave up!
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren gave up a groan. It had been one intense training exercise. He was aching all over, sweaty and muddy. His Major really hadn’t held back when they trained them to the ground. He looked over at Armin and saw that he wasn’t much better than himself. Armin was sloped over and was more or less draped over the table. They were almost alone in the Mess Hall, everyone had already eaten, so they were very late. But then again, they blamed their Major on that part. So if the Commander and Captain wondered, it was Major Hanji’s fault. They would understand that.

They were supposed to eat, but none of them wanted to get up and get the food. It was then the doors slammed open and it startled the ones inside the Hall. When they looked over it was Major Hanji, with Commander and Captain right behind them.

“There you are my cuties!” Hanji squealed and bounced over in happiness. Making both of them groan. They placed themselves next to Armin and cuddled the small blond. Armin didn’t even have the energy to protest and try to get away, so he just let their Major do as they liked. That made both Erwin and Levi look on in amusement. Eren, on the other hand, was very happy he was spared from that treatment, but he didn’t hold much hope that he would be spared for too long. Levi sat down next to Eren, looking as amused as he could with his serious look. Erwin was shaking his head in amusement.

“Hanji, let go of him, can’t you see he is exhausted?” Erwin said and sat down on the other side of Armin. Who gave his Commander a grateful look, when Hanji listened to him.

“How did the training go?” Levi asked and looked at Eren, who yawned.

“Good, but I’m tired,” he mumbled and rubbed his eye. The three stared at the adorable picture.

“Why not eat something?” Erwin asked and Armin shook his head.

“We're not so hungry, at least not yet, besides we decided it was too much effort to get up and get food,” he said and Eren nodded in agreement, looking sleepy where he sat.

“Yesh, we can eat later,” Eren said and laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, making Levi snort.

“Brat, why don’t you go to sleep in your own bed, or better, take a shower before going to sleep,” he said and pulled on a lock of the brown fluffy hair and Eren whined.

“I don’t want to Captain,”

“Fine, don’t complain about smelling and having pains later,” he said and unconsciously started to pat him, like the cute puppy, he was. Eren shuffled closer and tried to soak up his Captains attention. Levi didn’t notice that he had the eyes Erwin and Hanji. Eren just ignored it focused on the feeling on his Captains hand, that was combing through his hair. His hair was now dirty and sweaty. He was silently happy that his Captain still wanted to be close to him, even if he was that dirty. 

” _It's nice,_” Eren mumbled in German. A language that came from his roots. Something his mother had taught him. He loved to learn new things from his mother. It got them closer. 

The change of language got all their attention. Levi froze and looked down on the now sleeping Eren and Hanji looked interested, just as Erwin did. It was Armin that spoke up. 

”Didn't you know, Eren has Germans roots?” Armin said and they looked a bit surprised and that surprised Armin. 

”I didn't,” Levi said and looked down. Eren was now leaning on him, but he didn’t mind. 

”I thought you knew, considering Yeager isn’t really a native name,” Armin said and shrugged. 

”I am intact half German, from my mother's side,”

”How interesting,” Erwin said and Armin nodded. 

”Eren has taught me a little bit of German, but, I’m not as fluent as he is, as he grew up speaking it with his parents. 

It was then Eren was about to slip off his chair that Levi pulled him up on his lap. 

”Maybe it’s time to get to bed,” he said and Armin nodded. 

”Yes Sir, just let me eat something, I’m hungry now,” Armin said and they all nodded. 

”Well, my cuties, I need to leave, to the desk!” Hanji squealed and rushed out of the Mess Hall, making all of them groan. They knew what was coming, but at the same time not. After all, Hanji was unpredictable when it came to their experiments. 

Levi grabbed Eren and it made a funny scene. Eren was slung over his shoulder like he didn’t wight anything. Eren just kept sleeping. A sign that he really was tired. 

On his way, Levi wondered if he really should just leave Eren in his own room that he shared with Armin, or just put him on his own bed. 

In the end, he decided to just put Eren on his own bed, considering he never even turned the corner towards Eren’s room anyway. Levi hurried on and put Eren on the big bed and saw that he shuffled around before settling again. Giving up a sigh of relief, he walked out from the room to continue with some paperwork. He swore, if you left it alone for too long it started breeding.

The pile wasn’t a welcome sight when he sat down and started going through it.

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

Eren started stirring and he blinked his eyes open, groaning. 

He wasn’t ready to wake up just yet. So he closed them again and burrowed down in the soft blankets and pillows that surrounded him. The bed suddenly dipped and he felt someone sit down next to him. 

”_Wake up Eren,_” Levi said and stroke the brown fluffy hair that was still dirty. 

”Captain?” Eren mumbled and sounded confused. It sounded like his Captain, but he didn’t understand anything. He just heard his name. 

”Yes, it’s me. Eren you need to get up, it’s already past breakfast,” Levi said and pulled the blanket off the teen, who groaned and blinked his big eyes at his Captain. 

”What did you just say?” Eren asked and sat up, looking at him with an intense look. 

”I said it was past breakfast,” 

”No, I mean before, when you just woke me up,” he said and leaned closer to his Captain. He could now smell that his Captain had just showered. 

”Ah, I learned last night that you know German,” Levi said and Eren cutely tilted his head in question. 

”You were talking in your sleep,” Levi clarified and Eren nodded. 

”Ah, I didn’t mean to,” Eren blushed. 

”I myself can speak French, from my mother's side,” Levi said and Eren lit up and if he had a tail, it would be waging like crazy. 

”Really? Can you teach me?” he asked and Levi looked at him with amusement. 

”Only if you go take a shower and get dressed. It’s time for training,” he said and Eren flew from the bed and towards the shower. Undressing while he ran to the bathroom. Levi snorted and started picking up the scattered clothes and put them in the basket. He walked out of the room and towards the Mess Hall, to wait on his brat.


End file.
